1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service cover mounted on working holes formed in a trim within a trunk room for service work of a rear combination lamp of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional automotive vehicles are constructed so that the service work of a rear combination lamp (mainly exchanging bulbs) may be performed from the interior of a trunk room under the condition that the rear combination lamp is mounted.
FIG. 8 schematically shows a rear portion of an automotive vehicle. A trim 23 is provided in a trunk room 21 for the purpose of enhancing an aesthetic design in the room and protecting an automotive body. Working holes 24 for service work of rear combination lamps 22 are formed in the trim 23. The working holes 24 are normally closed by service covers 25.
As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, the conventional service cover 25 is made of hard resin or the like. A retainer claw 26 provided on one side edge of the service cover is inserted and retained on a side edge rear surface side of the working hole 24 of the trim 23. On the other hand, a movable retainer piece 28 with an operating knob 27 mounted on the opposite side edge of the service cover is retained and mounted on the side edge rear surface side on the opposite side of the working hole 24. The service work of the rear combination lamp 22 is performed under the condition that the service cover 25 is removed from the trim 23.
However, in case of the conventional service cover 25 described above, the retainer piece 28 with the operating knob 27 must be manufactured separately and assembled in the cover. The conventional system suffers from a problem that the manufacture cost is increased. Also, whenever the service work of the rear combination lamp 22 is performed, the service cover must be attached to and detached from the trim 23. Therefore, the conventional system suffers from a problem that its handling performance is deteriorated and in addition, since the service cover would be removed completely from the trim 23, it might be lost.